1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to conventional word processing keyboards, and more particularly to a modification allowing editing functions such as delete, right arrow, left arrow, down arrow, up arrow, page up, page down, home, end, and insert to be performed rapidly without substantial arm movement and while leaving at least one finger of each led on the home keys, i.e. by touch typing.
2. Definitions
As an aid to a better understanding of the invention, the following definitions apply throughout the specification and claims.
"Editing means" is defined as a memos of (a) moving the cursor backwards, forwards, up or down without erasing, or (b) Erasing characters ahead of the cursor (i.e. the delete key in I.B.M. clones) or (c) toggling between the insert and overwrite mode (i.e. the insert key in I.B.M. clones).
The "home keys" are defined with reference to the familiar Universal keyboard (see below) as the "a", "s", "d", and "f" keys for the left hand and the "j", "k", "l", and ";" keys for the right hand. This should not be confused with the "Home key" (note capital H), which is an editing key (see 46 in FIG. 4).
"Programmable Key" is defined as either one of the "Function" keys (i.e. "F1" through "F12" identified as 10 in FIG. 2; these can be programmed so when one of those keys is touched, a string of keystrokes is performed).
"Touch typing" is defined as the technique of rapid typing without substantial arm movement mad without looking at the keyboard; each finger is assigned an exclusive group of keys, and the positioning of the hand is effected by keeping at least one finger of each hand on one of the home keys.
"Touch typing key" is defined as a key that can be accessed without substantial arm movement and without looking at the keyboard, while leaving at least one finger of each hand on a home key, and is located close enough to a home key so that the finger that is assigned to that key can alternate between that key and the home key nearly as fast as that finger can repeatedly type the home key.
"Semi-touch typing key" is defined as a key that can be found without looking at the keyboard, but is far enough from the home keys and awkwardly enough placed so that the finger to which it is assigned cannot alternate between it and the corresponding home key substantially faster than half the speed that that finger can repeatedly type the home key. Most people don't type the semi-touch typing keys without looking. Examples are the "Control" keys, the "Alt" keys and the "Function" keys illustrated in FIG. 2. For the purpose of this definition, the space bar is considered the home key of the thumb.
"Typewriter keys" are defined as those keys usually found on an ordinary typewriter keyboard, and in particular, those shown in FIG. 1.
"Word processing keyboard" is defined as a computer keyboard having alpha-numeric keys for entry of words, characters or control signals into the computer system.
"Universal keyboard" is defined as the configuration of the alpha/numeric keys that typists are all familiar with; in English-speaking countries, it is the five row staggered configuration shown in FIG. 1, with "12 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0" in the first row, "q w e r t y u i o p" in the second row, "a s d f g h j k l ;" in the third row, "z x c v b n m , ." in the fourth row; and the space bar in the fifth row.